


An Alien is Better Behaved Than You

by Blitza



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, because i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitza/pseuds/Blitza
Summary: Shizuku's out on a date with Haru when she spots a certain blue fuzz ball.





	An Alien is Better Behaved Than You

Shizuku sighed as she looked over at Haru. Today was supposed to be relaxing. Instead, she had woken up to the sight Haru grinning at her from a few inches away. Somehow the boy had snuck into her house and remained undetected for the early hours of the morning. When Shizuku questioned Haru about his appearance in her bedroom, the crazy boy had blushed and given her something that sounded like "I was dreaming about you."

And of course, that was when Tou-san _had_ to come in to wake her up. The man had promptly freaked out at ear-piercing volumes before attempting to beat the ever-living crap out of her (technically) boyfriend. With a broom, of all things.

It had taken an _entire hour_ for things to calm down enough for breakfast. And even then, Tou-san had proceeded to glare at Haru like the boy had committed murder rather than simply been slightly creepy. Which, really, was it even a surprise anymore? Haru was Haru. Trying to get him to change was like trying to hold back the sea. It didn't, wouldn't, and couldn't work.

But anyway, today Haru had taken her out on a 'date'... namely he had dragged her off to see some weird sci-fi movie with explosions before leading her over to a nearby fast food joint for lunch. Not bad considering dates with Haru normally ended up with someone calling the cops...

Still... going to a place labeled 'An Alien Buffet' was not what Shizuku had been expecting. It was surprisingly good though. And Haru was actually being a gentleman and paying instead of playing the part of a gangster/monster and demanding their food from cowering cashiers.

"Shizuku? What's wrong? Does your food taste bad? Did someone poison it?" Haru's serene expression changed from worry to anger as he came to one of his 'normal', very wrong assumptions. The teenager raised his hand in a fist and appeared ready and willing to go over and beat the ever-living daylights out of the supposed 'poisoners'.

"Nothing's poisoned, Haru! Geez! It's actually pretty decent despite the odd name." Shizuku rushed to reassure Haru. She gestured to the neon orange sign as a show of proof.

"Then what's wrong?" Haru asked in concern. "You aren't happy." His fine eyebrows pushed together in a sign of earnest concern. It was actually kind of endearing in an odd 'Haru' like way.

"I'm okay, Haru. I'm just stressing a little over exams already. Plus my mom's been getting on to me about some things." Namely finding a different, more respectable boyfriend, but Haru didn't need to know about that. Haru was Haru. And nobody could change him. Least of all Kaa-san. (Somehow she was okay with that. She liked Haru just the way he was. Crazy as a hippopotamus!)

"Mmm..." Haru hummed as he looked at her inquisitively. "Will more smoothie help you relax?" He asked. Shizuku smiled. Haru may be crazy as heck, but he was always extremely kind to the people who genuinely cared for him. He was probably as loyal as he was crazy. (She liked that too.)

"Another smoothie would be great. Here, I'll pay for this one." Shizuku murmured as she fished around in her purse. "You should get yourself something too, I saw you eyeing the cookies earlier." Shizuku smiled as she handed over the money. Haru blushed bright red at her gift. He was always so sensitive to people giving him things. (Shizuku blamed his father, but that was neither here nor there.)

"T-Thank you." He mumbled before hurrying off to the cashier. Shizuku watched him go with a fond curve of her lips. However, her attention was soon pulled away by something small, blue, and undeniably furry.

"Come on, Stitch! This restaurant's perfect! Look! It's an alien buffet just for you!" A young called to a small, blue furred, bipedal creature. Dark brown hair swished in the wind as a young Hawaiian girl hurried ahead of her... odd creature friend.

It was only a few feet tall and very, very blue. Long, rabbit like ears swiveled about on its head while dark eyes peered curiously about underneath. It stood on two legs and had a light blue underbelly mirrored by darker blue markings on its back.

"Lilo, Stitch! Slow down! You're leaving us behind!" An older woman called as she hurried behind the two thigh-high runaways. Like the young girl, she also sported thick, brown, long hair. A blue tank top hung loosely off of her with khaki pants resting on her hips. Behind her, a young man with similarly Hawaiian features carried several bags. Or... was trying to; the colorful purchases piled high in his arms. The poor young man appeared to be navigating purely by sound and peripheral vision.

Trailing behind the man were two of the oddest... people Shizuku had ever seen. Their coloring was certainly not something Shizuku was used to seeing on humans. The first and larger of two follow ups was a warm tan on the front side that faded to an almost dark purple along his back side. He wore large sunglasses and, if Shizuku wasn't mistaken, a wig. The other, appeared an icky shade of minty green. It had one eye, three legs, and was trying to cover itself up with a wig, sunglasses, and a long dress. It didn't even wear shoes.

Shizuku felt her mouth fall open as she watched them approach an open cashier. That group... could not be entirely human. One of them had three legs!

She was too far away to hear the group order but could easily see the Hawaiian man struggling to grab his wallet while encumbered with the group's purchases. Turning, the man asked something of the small blue... thing. The creature nodded its head. Then, the furry thing's body seemed to ripple and suddenly there were four arms reaching for the bags instead of two. Shizuku's eyes bulged as the blue creature easily lifted all of the bags with his four arms.

"What'd you say?!" Shizuku's attention was pulled from the... alien? And over to the other cashier. The poor fast food worker looked understandably harried as he raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender. Unfortunately, Haru didn't care. The dark-haired miscreant reached over the counter and grabbed the poor cashier by the collar. Haru pulled him forward and growled something Shizuku didn't catch.

Either way, chill time was over if she wanted to avoid running from the cops today. Shizuku grabbed her purse and stood before making her way over. Without waiting for Haru to acknowledge her presence, she reached forward and grabbed her boyfriend somewhat roughly by the ear.

"Ow!" Haru whined. "Shizukuuu! He won't give us any more smoothies." Shizuku leveled Haru with The Look. Turning to the cashier, she dipped down in an apologetic bow.

"Gomen. We'll be leaving now." Shizuku murmured succinctly. Shizuku then proceeded to drag her boyfriend out of the restaurant by the ear. As she went, Shizuku caught the eye of the little blue alien with four eyes. He seemed quite curious of Haru's behavior. Shizuku blushed. Only one thought came to her normally organized mind.

"Geez Haru, an alien is better behaved than you!"


End file.
